Half Blood Times
by IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite
Summary: News You Want. Now. Straight from the Aphrodite Cabin itself! Editor: Piper McLean Co-Editor and Chief: Travis Stoll
1. Chapter 1

**((o do not own PJO))**

* * *

**September 17, 2012**

An interesting day for our campers indeed. Lots of stuff happened today that you probably need to know. Let's take a look, shall we?

**Travis: Future Model?**

You know him, you love him, or you're totally annoyed by him. Yes folks, it's Travis Stoll! Rumors have been popping up all over CHB that Travis has been taking up the position of being a model, and even looking like one! (see article: The Latest Trend?) Yesterday we found the son of Hermes sporting a sparkling green shirt while posing. Is this the new Travis? What will Katie think? I don't know, but when I do, I'll get back to you.

**Caly and Mark: The New "It" Couple?**

We all remember those too people who are perfect for each other but are too shy to ask each other out. Is this another? You're all familiar with Calypso, minor goddess of silence, lover of Percy Jackson. Although others might not be as familiar with Mark. Son of Zeus, lesser-known brother of our good friend Sky. But is there something between the two? Sources report seeing them flirting, hugging, and blushing around each other. Too cute! Is this the latest couple at Camp? You tell me!

**The Latest Trend?**

Yesterday a few demigods were startled by what 3 particular demigods were wearing. Half Bloods Trey, Travis, and Sol were all reported to be wearing sparkling shirts. Some might think this is a fashion disaster, while others claim that the new style is somewhat stylish. Trey is reported to be saying this.

"Are you kidding, I'm wearing this in the shower!"

Am I kidding? Does this shirt make a perfect shower outfit? Send us your comments down below! :)

**We Want The Truth. Now.**

As some of you may have not already known, there is a new demigod at CHB. It's Damon, son of Hermes. Now, some of you may be curious about his mysterious past. Well, the only problem is, he's not telling us! He claims that his past life has been "embarrassing" and that he won't give any information. Reports also reveal that one of his traumatic experiences may have included a bad experience with the game Spin the Bottle. Hopefully investigator Gwen will be able to crack the case!

**Quack Quack**

Have any of you heard of Anatidaephobia? Well, it's the fear of ducks watching you. Sound freaky? To some people it is. Even so much that they go to the emo corner! But then again, the animal might not be the problem. Spectators say that daughter of Poseidon Charlotte Daniels has been acting like a duck for quite some time, and may be affecting some of the other campers. However, Charlie loves being a duck anyway. Can the Camp live with a demigod duck? My answer, yes.

**And Annoying was his name-O**

Not many of you may not him, but those who do are pi**ed at him. By the name of Evander, this man is truly despicable. Females have been called wenches, and males have been just plain offended. Is there anything good about him? Yes, he has a very slappable face. People also want him to go to Tartarus. Should this be enforced? Well, as many of you most likely don't know, Evander was the abusive brother of our dear Storm, who has not yet fully recovered from her traumatic experience. So yes, he should go to Tartarus.

**Mark of Athena**

Long story short, many of us are still awaiting this books arrival. Some of us even made predictions, hoping to find they're accurate. My prediction? JEYNA!

**Die You!**

As we all know, Apollo can give us pretty annoying inspiration sometimes, but is enough _enough? _Apparently the god has been annoying people so much that they want to maim or seriously injure him. But don't worry Hera, we're still after you!

**Procrastination**

We've all faced it before, and now it's plaguing us again. This ruthless contamination has affected numerous people of CHB, including myself. Symptoms include lack of inspiration, writer's block, bloating, and cramps. Hopefully treatment will be here soon.

**DAILY PRIZE!**

**For this week's daily prize we ask you to answer this trivia question:**

**What country competed alone in Athens' 1996 Olympic 100-meter Freestyle for Sailors?  
**

**Call 1-800-PICKLES4LIFE to try and win our daily prize: some purple jeans!**


	2. October Edition

**Sunday, October 14, 2012**

It's Piper, back with more drama then ever. What will you expect in October's edition? Well, more stuff then September's!

**Drama Drama!**

Everybody knows the sappy couple Trey and Lucy, but lately there has been a small catastrophe. Rumors report that Trey cheated on Lucy with mystery girl Shantally. These rumors, however, were proved false and they got back together. Then it was revealed that Lucy cheated on Trey with a son of Apollo, with broke Trey's heart. Again, however, it was just a misunderstanding. Reports also tell us that Lucy's overprotective brother has something against Trey. Will love prevail!? You'll just have to pray to my mother!

**S.S.**

As you may or may not know. There has been a snitch going around camp half blood by the name of S.S. He's been giving HBW information since we started, but people are starting to revolt. They demand to know who S.S. is so they can hurt him. Although, the trusted members here aren't telling anything for now.

**Mark of Athena!**

The moment has finally come for all demigods to read the MoA, with many hopes of different ships and comedy and all that other stuff. Although I won't spoil it, Rick has given us yet another retched cliffhanger. And many of us are unhappy with the ending. On the bright side, we only have to wait another year for the next one! (yes that was sarcasm)

**Partners in Crime!**

As you know, this used to be a self-run magazine. But now I have some trusted (or not) advisers! They are the fabulous Bianca Di Angelo and the lesser Travis Stoll (kidding!). Bianca shall be one of the writer's, and Travis out on the field. Let's welcome these two and such!

**'Ew-Sounding' Drew Lies about Trey and Lucy! The Queen is NOT amused! By Bianca Di Angelo**

Yes, not long ago, Drew lied about Trey and her kissing to our beautiful innocent Lucy, the true love of Trey's life! As a result Lucy believes Drew and ignores Trey...Drama ensues and, naturally, people start making it big! Me, being Bianca Di Angelo, decided to invite our lovely heroine over for a little talk and brings out video footage as proof of Drew lying. Queen Victoria happened to be around when all the fuss happened would like to tell the 'ew-sounding Drew' that 'We are not amused'!

**Apples to Apples**

The game all American's love, could be unknown by others? Trey and Travis have both said that they do not know how to play this game, and it truly boggles people's minds. It's just so cray-cray!

**Chocolate**

Many people like chocolate, but what if you could smell like it too? Apparently daughter of Atlas Calypso has been passing on the scent of choco from demigod to demigod the past few weeks. I don't know about you, but I want that scent!

**You just got robbed!**

Daughter of Zeus Thalia Grace was recently robbed of a bunch of unknown items. When questioned she had this to say

"I demand all my stolen items returned, and a llama"

as you can see, she really wants a llama.

**Sol is friggen awesome**

Sol, son of Apollo, is FRIGGEN AWESOME!

'nuff said

**Daily Prize!**

Last issue's daily (but not so daily) prize was awarded to…Nikki hunter of Artemis! You can pick up your prize at the Hermes Cabin! Congrats!

This issue's daily prize is….ICE CREAM! (one years supply)

Just answer this question:

_How many attack power does a manticore have in Mythomagic?_

Give us your answer at **1-800-PICKLES4LIFE** :D


	3. November Edition

November

**Candy :D**

I'm sure all of us demigods here at CHB had a great Halloween filled with tricks, treats, and of course the candy. I mean, who doesn't love candy? But I feel the need to warn our demigods of COD, Candy Overdose Disease. More commonly known as "sugar low" COD is when people eat too much candy and thus feel out of energy. Symptoms are as followed:

Dizziness

Fatigue

Feeling as if life has no meaning

Wanting to sleep for an eternity

Stuttering

Tripping

Forgetfulness

So just keep that in mind the next time you reach for a snickers bar

**Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely…**

Lately many have been feeling unwanted and ignored around here. I suppose it is a result of all the drama been happening lately. Well, I guess I have to admit it all happens to us at the end of the year. But that doesn't mean you have to sulk in your bedroom listening to Adele! Do a double take and have a rave or something! (I don't even know what a rave is…) So, yeah!

**Percabeth**

Well, I just finished MoA, and surprisingly my main focus wasn't Jeyna. It was indeed our young heroes Percy and Annabeth. I think we were all stunned by the ending, that I will _not _give away, and are furious at Rick for the cliffhanger he gave us. Well, at least Nico's save! (oops! Spoilers…)

**Break ups, Make-ups, and Unicorns**

Well, many of us had not expected this, but Trey and Lucy have finally split up! Many people are accusing John, Lucy's older brother, of the crime, but either way the two are definitely no longer. Although rumor has it Trey might have met another mystery girl to me introduced. I'm just worried "she" might be part unicorn.

**Missing! **

Three very important demigods have gone missing in the past few weeks. Travis son of Hermes, Charlie daughter of Poseidon, and Sea daughter of Neptune. We have no word on where they are or what might have happened to them. If you know where they are, well, tell us!

**Cave Party!**

Gaea recently brought back our old friend Python back, and trapped a few of us in a very gloomy cave. Hope was almost lost, but with enough work we all managed to make it out safely. Fortunately we also managed to trap Python in the cave, but diminished my thoughts of having a party anytime there soon. Oh well, there are other caves…

**Coco and Marshmallows**

With the cold weather building and winter approaching, there has been a new fad of drinking hot chocolate. A great and yummy tradition, many put marshmallows in with their chocolate, a fluffy and creative choice. Now, there are a vast variety of marshmallow colors and sizes, but people usually don't think about it. Unless of course you're Sol. This demigod is freaking OBSESSED with yellow marshmallows. Well, I know what to get him for Christmas!

**Ben**

Thanks to the help of our intern SS, we have received news that Kayla, daughter of Apollo, belongs with some mystery boy named Ben. We suspect this person is Benny, son of Hecate. Although if it was, Caly would be furious. When questioned, Kayla denied ever knowing a Ben and stated her loyalty to the hunters. You never know though, this might be a 'to be continued…'

**Pie**

With it being the month of November I'd like to bring up the topic of one of America's favorite holidays, Thanksgiving. In this Holiday we basically gather around the table with our family and eat a lot. Totally awesome, right? And afterwards, we indulge in one of my favorite desserts. Pie. Now, some people prefer pumpkin pie, because it is quite a Thanksgiving themed pie, but I think that the Apple pie is one of the bests. Because, you know, you can never go wrong with a classic.

**Issue Prize!**

October's issues prize has been awarded to I am Kayla daughter of Apollo. Congrats! You can pick up your prize in the Hermes Cabin! (though hopefully Connor hasn't eaten it all)

This issue's prize is…some homemade pie of your choice straight from Demeter's kitchen! Just answer this question:

_Who is the Last Olympian?_

Good Luck! PIPSQUEAK OUT!


	4. December Edition

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO_**

_**Note: This is **Unedited_

* * *

**December 2012**

**Oh Christmas Tree:**

Well, as we all know Christmas was a well deserved treat after the "apocolypse." All of us demigods were sure happy with what we got! Jake the elf made a special appearance to all of us sporting some very fashionable tights for the kiddies. It was all a very festive event indeed.

What did you guys get?

**Christmas Survey with our "Reliable Source":**

Travis, our HBT reporter, decided to venture out to interview our "reliable source", the giver of all of our juicy info, of all his holiday cheers!

Q: do you believe in Santa?

A: Yes, don't u? Joking, I don't! Lol

Q: what's your favorite Christmas carol?

A: Red

Q: can you name all of Santa's reindeer?

A: yes there is Taecyeon, Wooyoung, Junho, Junsu, Nickhun, Changsung

Q: are you an elf? Do you know any elfs?

A: yes

Q: do you like mistletoe?

A: ill meet you there...

Q: do you eat snow?

A: kind of because it is cold and I like it because I like snow angels

Q: ever made a gingerbread house?

A: cookies look like Christmas Trees

Q: are you giving us presents for Christmas?

A: Well, maybe...

Q: what is the best present you ever got?

A: When my aunt Lynnie got my a pair of socks with ducks on them and a my little pony tee shirt. Oh! And a rotten banana

Q: do you own a nutcracker?

A: oh yes, I own a pretty pink one

Q: do you know all the lyrics to "The First Noel"?

A: maybe if you wrote them...

Q: what did your true love give you on the first day of Christmas?

A: clothes, candy, and an iPod

**We Survived!**

We're making it to 2013 guys! The apocolypse proved false, just like all the other ones. Nothing happened to us and we're all alive! So that's good. I have to admit some of us though, were already preparing for the zombie apocolypse (The Stolls of course). The lot of us however knew that there was no possible way the world could end in 2012 because House of Hades doesn't come out until 2013!

**Little People Alert!**

One after one our chat members have been created quite young adorable OCs! These little demigods add a splash of youth to our drama, and are absolutely hilarious! We should have thought of this idea earlier, because having these little toddlers around definitely makes everything different. But putting them down for a nap? Completely different story.

**Grab a Tissue?**

A lot of demigods must have allergies, because almost all of us have been getting sick over the holidays. When will this end? What will come of all of this? Will somebody die?! Okay, maybe no one will die, but there will be a lot of tissues flying around, that's for sure

**Gwen's Couple Mixer, by I am Gwen daughter of Arcus:**

Quite recently, a couples mixer was created. So many singular people were submitted, the manager, Gwen, was very overwhelmed. Over 70 demigods submitted, and myself, Gwen, was quite literally plowed over.

Now, let's hear about some of the couples, shall we?

One couple, Tristan Gambri, an unclaimed demigod and Analia Veymon, a daughter of Thalassa were paired together. Later, Brooke, daughter of Demeter gave Tristan a possessed teddy bear that is now harassing the young couple to get together with comments like, 'Are you two gonna kiss or what?' and 'Don't make me push you two in that closet.' When questioned, the bear admitted his name was Teddy and he was only doing what his boss, Brooke, asked. Will these young teen agers get together? What will this bear do next? Do we need Octavian?

Our second couple, Adelaide "Addie" Bent, daughter of Adonis, and Sean Damion, son of Hermes, were also paired together. Addie, a young girl of 15 who suffers from androphobia, the fear of boys, promtly ran away when introduced to the young Sean. Sean, a quiet boy, seemingly perfect for the Sean was left, deserted and very confused. Will Addie get over her fear? Will Sean find another girl? Will Saddie ride off into the sunset on a Quadricorn while a garden gnome lets Elmo shaped balloons go? Aphrodite only knows.

Our third couple, XD and DX, are overused faces. Here is a short story about XD, DX, XD/DX, three pigs and a wolf.

Once upon a time three pigs built three houses. The first pig, built his house out of XD's. This made the house to funny, and all the wolf had to do was giggle once and it fell down. Then the wolf ate the pig. XD The second pig built his house out of DX's. This made his house too sad, and the wolf cried on it, causeing it to collapse. Then the wolf ate the pig. DX The third pig created his house out of both XD's and DX's. This made the house strong, and the wolf could not penetrate it. Then the PIG ate the WOLF. XD/DX Will XD and DX get together, forming XD/DX? Will the wolf come back to life? If the wolf comes back to life, will he ship XD and DX?

Our fourth couple, John Williams, son of Elpis, and Jessie Raymond, daughter of Hecate, were also paired together. John, the overprotective older brother of Lucy Williams, resents any boys getting close to his sister. Will he turn into a hypocrite if he falls in lurve with Jessie? Will he become... DIFFERENT? Will Jessie be able to deal with his overprotective nature, or will red eagles peck his liver out for eternety as poor Prometheus had?

Our last couple, Melody George, daughter of Nyx and Lion, son of Athena (I have been told his name is pronounced LEE-UN, not LYE-UN...). This couple is intresting, because Melody is a nice, polite, quiet girl, and Lion is the local player. Who has Lion played you ask? Well, the list is much too long, but some of the more famous ones are Danni "Lyric" Ryans, daughter of Atlas, Twin sister to Calypso, Olive Richardson, daughter of Hecate, a blue dolphin named Orca, a candy cane named Amanda, and a Dragon named Nartha. Will Melody be the one to stop this horrible chain? Will Amanda come back to haunt Lion? Could Bob the green monkey fall in love with the Nartha?

**And now the recipe for Brooke's famous gingerbread cookies!**

_Ingredients:_

1. Wab of gum.

2. 4 toenail clippings.

3. Medusas head.

4. A hair of the amazing Perseus Jackson.

5. 7 tears from Aphrodite.

_Directions:_

Throw all the ingredients in a bucket of sand. Spit into it and mix it up. Then, Sneeze into it with all your might. Make sure it's nice and moist. Take your favorite oc's and make them poor 3 gallons of salt into the batter. (EACH) Let it it cook in the microwave for 10 seconds. Then cut out the shapes you want. And finally let it bake for you to enjoy!

**Now, because it is the end of the year I thought I'd commemorate the Top Ten Forum Moments Of 2012:**

1) Getting to 3rd most forum posts in the Percy Jackson section

2) Pardy Hardy

3) Mark Of Athena

4) Truth or Dare

5) Leo's Advise Column

6) Piper, Travis, and Charlie's "reliable source"

7) FanFiction Olympics

8) Jason Moving

9) Jack and Storm's Wedding

And finally...

10) THE BIRTH OF THE FORUM!

* * *

**Guys, Gwen wants you guys to know that:**

**"I, Gwen, would like to note that I was forced to write this against my will, with a death threat by Piper, she said she would trample me to death with her army of squirrels and her four ninjas, Bob, Billy, Billy-Bob, and Bob-Billy, If I did not "Write awesomeness". **

**LIES! I AM INNOCENT! *le hides ninja army* BOB! GO _BEHIND_ THE TREE!**

**So yeah...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**i just wanted to tell you guys that you are seriously freaking awesome! I have so many reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! *virtual hug***

**Okay, now, the winner of last issues question is...*dramatic pause* EVERYBODY! Congrats! You guys are so smart!**

**This issues question is: **

**_What are the lyrics to the first Noel? (First verse only)_**

**Even I don't know this one! Good Luck! the prize is..._My OCs hand in marriage! _**

**Anyway, see you all NEXT YEAR!**

**-IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite**


	5. January Edition: sorry it's so late!

**Okay guys! Super sorry this is so late! I've been busy and sick plus it's the day after my birthday! But enjoy! I'll probably post the Feb edition tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the movie mentioned**

**thx!**

* * *

January 2013

**Hibernation...or Death?!**

As we all know Half Blood Chat has been running a but slowly the past few weeks...but hopefully this isn't the end! Posts have been coming very slowly...but the well hasn't run dry yet! Currently the staff of HBC has been trying to find the cause of all of this. There are are lots of possible explanations. I just probably infected everyone with the procrastination to not post or something! Completely curable! I hope...

**Mark**

Apparently he doesn't like it when he's mentioned in HBT...so obviously I'm writing him in. In fact he was so mad he attacked me! How dare he?! So I would just like to say that I will possibly kill Mark with my ninja army if he does anything bad to me ever again!

**Interesting...**

Upon recent discovery digging around in the Poseidon Cabin, the HBT members have successfully uncovered the infamous Percy Jackson's New Year's resolution. And because we are so nice here at the newspaper, we've decided to share this top secret paper with you without his consent! So without further ado I present onto you Perseus Louise Jackson's 2013 Resolution:

1) Get out of Tartarus

2) Find a suitable hiding place for my mermaid Barbies

2) Re-watch all Disney movies with Annabeth

3) Get back at the Stoll's for putting whip cream in my swim trunks

4) Beat the nymphs in a canoe race

5) Get Grover back in the books

6) Steal Hedge's baseball bat

7) Beat my old man in Gold Fish

8) Start picking up the moldy food under my bed and throw it away before I kill somebody

9) Remember Annabeth and I's anniversary

10) Don't die

**Popcorn Time!**

I have now just realized that most newspapers usually have movie reviews or some kind of review anyway, so each month one of our writer's will write a movie review for Half Blood Tines. I shall go first...I guess...

Les Mis

***** Five Stars

This movie was quite enjoyable, seeing as its the only version of Les Mis I have seen. Some of my favorite actors did include Hugh Jackman, Samantha Barks, and Anne Hathaway. This movie is great for anyone who loved the musical. However there are lots of gun shots that are quite loud, and lots of death, so if you don't like loud noises you might not want to watch it. Even so, this is an epic movie that will definitely win an Oscar.

**A Triangle has Three Sides**

Some might be aware, and some might not, of the love triangle displayed between Parker, June, and Shana. Parker is a romancer who has set his eyes on not one, but two, demigod girls named Shana and June. He has successfully managed to break through June's cold heart and got in touch with her feelings, and even got Shana thinking to quit the hunters and she might have actually! But as we all know adultery is really bad, so now Parker has to choose. But who will he pick? I'd call this Breaking News but the only thing breaking about it is the two girl's slowly breaking hearts.

**StalkersRUs!**

Yep! The time has come for me to tell you of a new SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPEALI-okay you get the point- segment thing! We have now given you the opportunity to ask the writers of HBT any question of your choice! In the reviews you can just type out the question for any one of us (Piper, Travis, Bianca, "Reliable Source") and we will answer it in the next eddition! Good Luck and send us questions!

**_And now for the winner Last Months Edition! Congrats...I am Kayla daughter of Apollo! Yay!_**

**_Now for this edition's question: _**

**_What is 2+2?_**

**_The prize is a hug! Good luck to all and see you next week!_**


End file.
